


Art for A Shrike to Your Sharp and Glorious Thorn

by jo_anne_storm



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_anne_storm/pseuds/jo_anne_storm
Summary: Fanart made for "A Shrike to Your Sharp and Glorious Thorn" by bigertyorkes.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Buddie Big Bang 2020





	Art for A Shrike to Your Sharp and Glorious Thorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nott_the_best1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nott_the_best1/gifts).



Story Title: [A Shrike to Your Sharp and Glorious Thorn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102057) by [bigertyorkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigertyorkes/pseuds/bigertyorkes)

Rating of Story: Teen and Up

Warnings/Triggers. Major character injury


End file.
